


Okosu sensation, egaku nonfiction

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Blindfolds, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Serie de drabbles escritas por el Syllabary, un prompt por cada letra del alfabeto.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Okosu sensation, egaku nonfiction

**Okosu sensation, egaku nonfiction**

**(Levanta la sensación y pinta una nonfiction)**

**Ácido**

Era sin duda una sensación rara. Era como si alguien le hubiera quemado la cara, mientras todo lo que su mente podía elaborar era el dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, dentro y fuera.

Yuri lloraba, las lágrimas parecían ácido, quemaban a través de su piel, la carne y los huesos.

Yuri no era alguien de llorar a menudo, y cuando lo hacía Yuya debería haberse preocupado, debería haberse asustado, ultrajado. Pero ahora todo lo que hacía era quedarse allí, mirándole fijo, como si sus lágrimas no merecieran una reacción por su parte.

“¿Hay algo que quieres decir?” preguntó Yuri, la voz que temblaba.

“Que te quiero, Yuri. Pero me hace falta oírte decir que sientes lo mismo, o no puedo quedarme.”

Y cuando Yuri no tuvo éxito de hacerlo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar la espalda de Yuya mientras se iba.

**Sangre**

Hikaru lo sentía en la sangre que corría en todo el cuerpo, que le rellenaba de una rabia de lo contrario desconocida.

Era un conto de hadas antiguo, el más antiguo de todos, y era uno que nunca quería haber leído y de que no quería haber sido testigo, así no.

Se preguntaba si las manos de Yuto quemaran en la cara de Yamada así como normalmente quemaban en su piel.

Allí, en el escenario, frente a miles de fans, tocándose y sonriendo, sonrisitas en la mayoría, haciendo algo a que Hikaru debería haber sido acostumbrado ya.

Pero no lo estaba, y no podía ir allí y reclamar a Yuto como suyo, mientras sus ojos quemaban en cambio de las manos de su novio, y su sangre hervía.

La celosía, descubrió, era una bestia sutil. Y debería haber hecho algo, o sabía qué las cosas habrían salido horriblemente mal, horriblemente rápido.

**Reclamar**

Reclamar a Kei debería haber sido más sencillo que así.

Lo que Kota no había considerado, años atrás cuando estaba mucho más joven y mucho más ingenuo, era que su novio nunca habría perdido su tendencia a coquetear y a comportarse como si todos los que conocía fueran allí para mirar a él.

Era algo que sus amigos siempre habían entendido y que sufrían, de alguna manera, teniendo éxito de repeler sus ataques.

Kota nunca se había preocupado, porque siempre había estado así, como siempre iba a estar.

“Tú eres mío Kei-chan, ¿verdad?” le preguntó una noche en la cama, al mirarle como si Inoo se estuviera ocultando detrás de un espejo, y él esperara de verle realmente, por una vez.

“Es una pregunta muy tonta, Ko.” respondió el menor, al girarse. “Pero claro que sí.”

Y eso estaba suficiente.

**Distancia**

Daiki siempre había creído que Ryosuke y él tuvieran la relación más equilibrada que todas.

Ryo iba a coquetear con Yuto o Yuri, o también con Yuya, Keito o Hikaru, mientras Daiki y él guardaban una distancia segura, al saber qué era la única manera como podían seguir estando juntos sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

“¿Cómo puedes no ser celoso? Yo le habría matado ya un millón de veces, si Kota hubiera hecho algo así.” le preguntó Kei, con una mueca.

Daiki rio y sacudió la cabeza.

“Sí, a veces me molesta. Pero podemos guardar la apariencia de esta buenísima amistad por el mundo, nosotros de todas formas sabemos cómo están las cosas.” se encogió de hombros. “Es gracioso verle comportarse de esa manera, si conozco la verdad.”

“Vosotros sois raros.” declaró Kei, al suspirar.

Lo eran, Daiki estaba de acuerdo. Y no le habría gustado que fueran diferentes.

**Etéreo**

Visto desde lejos, Yuri era etéreo.

Tan pequeño, tan delicado, tan elegante. Como el personaje de un cuento de hadas o de otra época que había encontrado a Yuya por error, que había decidido de quedarse porque el mayor era una causa perdida, y sólo él podía ayudarle.

Luego, de cerca, tenía sus defectos; era difícil lidiar con su terquedad, y Yuya tenía que luchar para hacerle razonar cuando decidía de hacer las cosas como decía él.

Pero nada de eso importaba, Takaki tenía todavía éxito de verle como la creatura fantástica también cuando peleaban, cuando dejaban de hablarse durante días, cuando tenía dificultad en ver el amor por su parte.

Estaba allí, con todo lo demás. Y amaba a Yuri especialmente porque el menor quería ocultarle todo, pero Yuya tenía éxito de ver cualquier cosa.

**Fuego**

Hikaru se movía dentro de él, y Yuto se sentía a punto de derretirse.

Había algo en él; era fuego puro e incontaminado, y se lo mostraba cada vez que estaban así de esa manera.

Y Yuto era ceniza por ese fuego, se quemaba de una manera tan deliciosa de hacerle desear que no terminara nunca.

Nunca podía durar mucho tiempo, de todas maneras; se corrió en un brillo de blanco, mientras su organismo se apagaba y lo único que podía reconocer era su novio encima a él, dentro, _por todas partes_ en el cuarto.

“Hikka...” siempre sentía la necesidad de decir algo cuando ambos se habían recuperado, pero cada vez le faltaban las palabras. Era demasiado.

“Lo sé.” el mayor sonrió, al besarle una sien. “Yo también.”

Estaba todo allí, y Yuto sabía qué no era el fuego. Era Hikaru.

**Juego**

“Ko-chan, no es gracioso. Para nada.”

Todo lo que pudo oír Kei fue una risa, seguida de un toque suave en su piel.

“Lo es, y lo sabes. Además, ¿no estás harto de ser tú él que hace juegos en la cama? Déjamelo hacer a mí por una vez.” pidió el mayor, la boca contra el cuello de su novio.

Kei hizo una mueca, al agitarse ligeramente, como si su cuerpo estuviera intentando tocar tanto como posible mientras la venda le privaba de la vista.

Había algo perverso en todo eso, especialmente en el hecho que Kota tenía razón: su moralidad culpable lo estaba disfrutando, y a pesar de lo que seguía diciéndole su mente, todo lo que quería era abandonarse al cuerpo de su novio, y dejarle jugar con él como quería.

“Me rindo.” dijo al final, la voz más ronca. “Soy todo tuyo.”

**Sexy**

“Sabes, ¿Dai-chan? Eres muy sexy.” dijo Yamada, al moverse encima de él, mientras las manos intentaban alcanzar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novio.

Daiki, a pesar de la urgencia del momento, se echó a reír.

“Creo que necesites hacerte controlar la vista, Ryo.”

Ryosuke suspiró teatralmente, y se puso las gafas.

“Te veo. Todavía eres sexy.” declaró, luego se bajó para atacar el cuello del mayor con la boca.

“De todas maneras creo... joder, Ryosuke.” Daiki llevó una mano a su pelo, alejándole. “Creo que deberías considerar encontrar alguien más apropiado para ti.” se burló de él, al darle un beso profundo en los labios.

“Demasiado tarde.” murmuró Yamada. “Te quiero a ti.”

“Huh.” Daiki sonrió. “De hecho, es demasiado tarde. Tendrás que conformarte.”

“Voy a sobrevivir.” dijo Yamada, y por si acaso le besó una vez más, asegurándose que no volviera a contradecirle.

**Isla**

El sol golpeaba la cama, haciéndola una isla en el medio el cuarto oscurecido.

Yuri disfrutaba la luz y el abrazo de Yuya, las manos que se colaban bajo su pijama, acariciándole perezosamente la piel mientras dejaba una estela de besos a lo largo de su garganta.

“Después de todo este tiempo, deberías saber qué no tendrías que molestarme cuando me despierto.” le reprochó Yuri; no tenía un tono serio, pues Yuya no se preocupó.

“No te estoy molestando. Sólo aprecio lo que tengo.” murmuró el mayor contra su piel.

Yuri retrocedió hacia el cuerpo de su novio con una sonrisita.

“Estas apreciando un poco demasiado, Yuuyan.” le hizo notar, al moverse contra su entrepiernas, haciendo gemir al mayor.

“¿Y te importa?”

Chinen lo pensó por un momento, luego se giró a besarle, intensamente.

“Para nada, Takaki.”

**Joya**

Nakajima Yuto siempre le había parecido una joya.

Precioso, hermoso, puro.

Duro, frio, impenetrable.

“Te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada con Yamada. Pero no sé por qué desperdicio tiempo hablando contigo, de todas formas no me crees.” suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza y al mirar a Hikaru, los ojos casi inexpresivos, vacíos mientras se defendía.

La belleza que siempre había visto en la joya estaba manchada ahora, de alguna manera.

Ya no podía ver su perfección, no podía encontrar la pureza del hombre que había amado durante todos esos años, ni lo que le hacía único.

“No estás luchando bastante para que te crea.” susurró, al sentirse inútil y patético frente a sus ojos.

Yuto se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego suspiró una vez más.

“Quizás no merece la pena luchar.”

Yuto era _casi_ como una joya por él.

Aparentemente, no iba a ser para siempre.

**Rey**

Había cosas que siempre iban a quedarse las mismas, y había cosas destinadas a cambiar.

Kei siempre iba a ser maravilloso por él, siempre le había hecho reír, siempre iba a ser su mejor amigo en el mundo.

Pero mientras Kota le veía besar a Hikaru, sabía qué no podía estar allí por él, que ya no se pertenecían.

Kei era el rey de su reino personal, y gobernaba las vidas de la gente como si fueran peones, metidos allá por su entretenimiento perverso.

Y mientras Kota miraba y miraba, incapaz de desviar los ojos, mientras el hombre que había amado por la mayor parte de su vida caía de la gracia del cielo, sabía qué era el momento de luchar por su libertad.

No iba a ser su súbdito fiel, ya no.

El rey había muerto.

**Mentira**

Daiki amaba a Ryosuke. Le amaba de todo corazón, y amarle durante todos esos años le había llevado a conocerle mejor que conociera a sí mismo.

Bastante bien de saber qué a Yamada le hacía falta.

Le hacía falta ir a su puerta, noche tras noche, y dejar que Daiki le cogiera, le tocara, le hiciera perder la cabeza. Era la única manera que tenía para soportar él quien era y la vida que conducía, y Daiki nunca le había negado nada.

Ryosuke siempre le había dicho que le quería, después. Nunca antes de saltarle encima, casi arrancándole la ropa. Sólo después que había pasado la tormenta, después que había saciado su sed en el cuerpo de Daiki.

Daiki siempre había elegido de creer en esa mentira llena de lujuria, porque era la única manera que tenía para soportar el hecho de no significar nada por Ryosuke.

**Luna**

Habían vuelto de la Francia una semana antes.

Yuya estaba solo en su piso, sentado en el alféizar, mirando fijo la luna con una botella en mano.

Había intentado hacerlo ver a Yuri, dejarle entender cómo se sintiera, abrirle los ojos en un futuro que les incluyera ambos.

Sin embargo, el menor estaba demasiado ciego, o no quería ver, y Yuya había fracasado.

Echó la botella al suelo, rompiéndola en pedazos. Miró el vidrio, aturdido, luego miró de vuelta afuera.

Le habría gustado poder romper la luna como ese vidrio, mientras la luz blanca se burlaba de él exactamente como hacía en Francia, y saber qué todavía era lo mismo le mataba.

La miró fijo, al respirar pesadamente, intentando calmarse; sólo entonces, cerró los ojos.

No podía enfrentar la derrota. Una vez más no.

**Noche**

Era la mitad de la noche. Se habían acostado hace un poco, pues Yuto estaba bastante seguro que Hikaru durmiera ya.

Aparentemente, se equivocaba.

“Quiero hijos.” dijo, la voz que resonó en la calma de la noche.

Yuto se salió los ojos.

“Hikaru, qué...”

“Sé qué no eres tipo de niños, pero creo que llegamos en un punto donde deberíamos ser capaces de hablar de lo que nos esperamos de nuestra vida juntos. Y yo quiero hijos.” explicó, aparentemente listo a empezar una pelea.

Pero el menor le sonrió con ternura, se le acercó y le besó.

“Yo también, Hikka.” rio.

“Oh.” dijo el mayor, sorprendido. “Bueno.” y, simplemente, volvió a dormir.

Yuto siguió mirándole por un rato, asombrado. Al parecer, estaban poniendo su futuro en las manos de un niño.

Sólo dios sabía cuánto les hacía falta.

**Juramento**

“Ko, ¿Cómo piensas que van a ser nuestros hijos?” preguntó Kei, de la nada, haciendo sufocar a Kota con la cena.

“No lo sé. Hasta dos segundos atrás no sabía qué íbamos a tener algunos.” respondió, al sonreír. “Bueno, supongo que me imagino a un niño con ojos de hada que nos mira como si fuéramos lo más importante del mundo. Creo que me gustaría.” se encogió de hombros, al sonrojar un poco.

“Parece bueno.” murmuró Kei. “Tienes que enseñarle a ella que soy mejor que tú. Será tu hija también, no confío en el hecho que lo entienda sola.”

Kota rio, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Ella, ¿uh?” sonrió. “Vale. Presto juramento de enseñar a nuestra hija a adorarte. ¿Qué piensas?”

Kei fue alrededor de la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de Kota, besándole.

“Que le quiero ya.”

**Paz**

Ryosuke sabía de ser una persona complicada.

Sabía de tener sus defectos, sabía qué a menudo exageraba.

Daiki siempre le había dicho que debería haber dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso sin forzarlas, pero había momentos cuando no podía evitarlo.

Amaba a los niños, de todo corazón.

Amaba a Daiki, más que nunca hubiera creído posible amar a alguien.

Y mientras miraba a su novio jugar con las niñas que estaban filmando su nuevo PV con ellos, sintió un impulso de paz absoluta explotar en su corazón y en su mente, y supo que era algo que quería por ellos.

Un sueño, una vida entera.

No importaba cuanto terco tuviera que ser, iba a hacer su mejor para construir una familia con el hombre que quería, y sentir esa paz por el resto de su vida.

**Misión**

“Cumplo veinte y cinco años, este año.”

Yuya levantó los ojos, mirando a Yuri.

“¿Te estás haciendo consciente de tu edad? Yo voy a cumplir treinta años dentro de un par de años.” rio bajo.

“Exactamente lo que quería decir. Ya no somos chicos.” hizo una pausa. “Sabes, siempre pensé de no estar hecho por la familia. No con la manera como soy.”

Y Yuya entendió enseguida.

“¿Estás cambiando idea?” preguntó, suavemente.

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

“Es algo de tomar en consideración.” admitió.

“Bueno. Deberíamos emprender una misión para descubrir si estamos hechos para ser una familia, en vez de contar los años. Voy a estar listo cuando lo serás tú.” declaró, solemne, y Yuri suspiró.

“Antes, vas a dejar que ser tú un niño. Supongo que todavía tenemos tiempo.”

“Todo el tiempo del mundo.”

Yuya lo abrazó, disfrutando la sensación de promesa en el aire.

**Rio**

Hikaru sabía qué debería haber estado nervioso, pero no podía.

Seguro, tenía miedo de hacer un desastre, de no ser suficiente, que Yuto pudiera tener expectativas diferentes, pero nada de eso importaba.

El menor estaba tumbado bajo de él, desnudo, maravilloso, mirando a Hikaru como si necesitara a él para sobrevivir, los ojos un rio de puro deseo, y no había nada en el mundo que habría parado a Hikaru de cogerle en ese exacto momento.

“Yutti, estás seguro que…”

“Cógeme, Hikka.” gruñó Yuto, tirándole más cerca y llevando la boca a su oído, mientras empujaba las caderas arriba. “Esperamos bastante, y te quiero. Ahora mismo.”

Y el control de Hikaru desapareció, y se echó en el rio, y fue tan natural que todas dudas se derritieron en el agua.

**Pecado**

Kota lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo.

Había reflexionado y evaluado tiempo y manera, y había intentado recoger el coraje para hacer su jugada.

Y mientras él lo pensaba, Kei había actuado. No había mucho de hacer, era sin duda él que tenía las riendas de la relación.

Ahora que Kota sentía su piel desnuda que tocaba la de Inoo, ahora que podía oír los gemidos bajos del menor resonar en su oído, sus manos insaciables que buscaban el cuerpo de Kei, no le interesaba.

Kei podía regodearse, porque lo merecía; a Kota le habría gustado haberlo empezado él, pero mirando a Kei en ese momento sabía qué era imposible. Era puro y perfecto pecado, su querido pecado, y Kota no podía esperar a mancharse con él, una y otra vez.

**Tregua**

“¿Por qué asumes que te pones encima tú?”

Daiki habría reído, si hubiera estado en condición de hacerlo.

Quería a Ryosuke. Lo quería ahora, había estado provocado hasta el punto de percibirlo como una tortura, y no importaba de que todo tuviera que ser un desafío con Yamada, no iba a aceptar. Si había un momento de llamar una tregua entre ellos, el momento era esto.

“¿De verdad quieres discutir?” dijo. Su voz estaba ronca, una mezcla de deseo e imploración, y un orgullo mucho más oscuro apareció en los ojos de Ryosuke; no importaba como, Daiki supo de haber ganado.

“Supongo que no.” murmuró, empujándose hacia el mayor con una sonrisita. “¿Pues? ¿Qué esperas?” preguntó después, abandonándose contra la cama, rendido.

“Exactamente esto.” dijo Daiki entre los dientes, y allí volvió a su personal batalla.

**Ignoto**

Había que tener miedo de lo que no se podía conocer.

Yuya siempre lo había creído.

No sabía si estuviera haciendo lo correcto, si Yuri iba a arrepentirse, si todo iba a estar bien entre ellos, después.

El ignoto estaba por todas partes a su alrededor, pero Yuri era de todas maneras todo lo que podía ver.

El menor se había quejado de ser tratado como a un niño, pero no era esto.

Parecía tan pequeño, tan puro, tan... _entero_. Yuya no se consideraba bastante para arruinarlo todo.

Pero mientras su novio le miraba a los ojos, una imploración profunda en los suyos, el ansiedad de no saber si Yuya iba a ir hasta el final o no, el mayor decidió que no era el momento de hesitar.

El ignoto ya no podía asustarle; no hasta que Yuri podía pertenecerle a él, no hasta que ambos querían pertenecer el uno al otro.

**Voto**

El mar parecía helado, pero Yuto de todas maneras lo encontraba esplendido. Lo miró fijo, cautivado.

Hikaru, sentado a su lado, hizo la tentativa de llevar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“Odio pelear contigo. Me hace sentir inútil, me hace sentir como si fuera el hombre peor del planeta. Fue una pelea estúpida; deberíamos dejar de enfadarnos tanto por nada.”

Deberían haberlo hecho, Yuto estaba de acuerdo. Se giró para mirar a su novio, la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara.

Una brisa suave empezó a soplar, llevando consigo una melodía de perdón, y Yuto sabía qué no le hacían falta palabras.

Hizo voto de ser mejor para él, para evitar de volver a ver esa mirada en su cara.

Sabía qué iba a romper ese voto una y otra vez, pero lo aceptó como parte de ser enamorado.

**Invierno**

El invierno siempre había sido la estación favorita de Kei.

Su piel clara parecía más linda cuando alrededor todo estaba blanco; le gustaba el frio más que el calor; le gustaba la montaña más que el mar.

Kota había nacido en invierno. Y su aniversario estaba en invierno.

Los recuerdos empezaron a desarrollarse en la mente, todos los cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos, todas las veces que habían celebrado, y como muchas de las celebraciones hubieran acabado con una pelea, porque no podía evitarlo.

Tomó la mano del mayor; Kota aún no lo miraba.

“Sólo es otra pelea.” murmuró Kei en baja voz. “No merece la pena arruinar este día.”

Yabu finalmente levantó los ojos a él.

“Supongo que no.” concedió, suspirando y sonriendo. “Es realmente un día maravilloso.”

Claro que lo era, quería decirle Kei. Era un día de invierno.

**Rayos X**

A Yamada le habría gustado tener la visión de rayos x para poder mirar dentro la mente de su novio, comprender lo que pensaba.

Daiki estaba sentado en la orilla desierta del rio, mirando el agua que fluía pacifica, dando un poco de descanso a la mente.

A Ryosuke le habría gustado que le hiciera el mismo efecto a él.

Se unió a él sin decir ni una palabra, y empezó a lanzar guijarros en el torrente.

“No estoy enfadado contigo.” le dijo Daiki, aunque su voz sugería lo contrario.

“Pero no estás feliz.” le hizo notar Ryosuke, mortalmente serio.

El mayor lo pensó por un momento que pareció infinito; al final, sonrió.

“¿Sabes qué? Estás aquí. Claro que estoy feliz.”

Había docenas de cosas que a Yamada le habría gustado decirle, pero no iba a tocar la calma que tenían.

No le hacía falta la visión de rayos x para saber qué – no importaba lo que le oscurecía la mente – Daiki estaba diciendo la verdad.

**Juventud**

“Sabes, tuve que renunciar en muchas cosas por las elecciones que tomé. Sacrifiqué una parte de mi juventud por el trabajo, por los horarios, por el tipo de vida que tenemos. Pero cada vez que lo pensó, algo está claro: si hubiera elegido el camino equivocado no te habría encontrado, y no hay nada que no abandonaría por la posibilidad de estar contigo. No me importa cuánto luchamos para llegar aquí y no me interesa cuántos obstáculos vamos a enfrentar. Todo lo que sé es que estoy harto de dar pasos adelante y estar siempre obligado a volver atrás. Pues esto es todo, acabé con tener arrepentimientos.” Hikaru respiró hondo, levantando los ojos en dirección del hombre frente a él. “Yuto... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?”

**Cero**

“Tres... dos... uno... feliz aniversario.”

“Feliz aniversario.” Yuya suspiró. “Soy feliz que no contaste hasta cero. No me gusta la idea de contar hacia atrás para nuestro aniversario.”

“Semántica. No lo hagas difícil.” le reprendió Yuri. “La próxima vez no voy a contar nada. Sólo voy a declarar el hecho que te soporté un año más.” le dio un beso en los labios, tierno.

“No hace falta contar los años detrás de nosotros. Estamos en el borde de la eternidad, Yu. No tienes que llevar la cuenta.”

Yuri le miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

“Eres un idiota.” dijo, suavemente. “Y vamos a dejar. Lo entiendo, no hace falta contar cuando sabemos qué vamos a quedarnos juntos por el resto de la vida.”

“¿Pues acabamos con la cuenta atrás?”

“A partir de hoy, sólo vamos a contar en adelante.” confirmó Yuri.

“Por suerte, tenemos toda la vida para hacerlo.” 


End file.
